(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device that notifies the wearer to focus on positive thoughts or particular goals. More particularly, to devices that may be worn as jewelry or be placed on a desktop or a wall that alerts the wearer or user by, for example, producing a sound, a blinking light or by vibrating and thereby initiating conditioned thought responses previously formulated or established by the wearer which promote positive wellbeing.
(2) Description of Related Art
A variety of devices in the form of jewelry are available commercially that provide light and/or sound. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,062 a ring is provided that comprises a circuit device comprising a light producing circuit, a sound producing circuit, a battery power supply and a switch that when activated causes the ring to produce light and sound for a predetermined amount of time. Correspondingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,381 is a pin or broach comprising a plurality of individual filamentary light-conducting fibers whose ends converge at a light source which is connected to a power supply and controlled by a switch. When activated the filaments emit light from their ends, which are directed toward the observer. In addition there are a number of devices for the desktop or wall mounting that are ornamental and/or combine other functions such as a clock, calculator, thermometer, humidity meter, etc. However, none of these devices is an educational or learning tool and none alert the wearer of a particular thought or thought process.
Over the past century a significant amount of research has been conducted regarding the power of thought. A recent book regarding this process written by Rhonda Byrne called The Secret focuses on the law of attraction and the belief that one's positive thoughts are powerful magnets that attract wealth, health and happiness. The premise of the law of attraction is that one's thoughts eventually culminate in actual occurrences, which shape the events in the life of the person. Whether one's thoughts are negative or positive does not effect their culmination, merely the time spent thinking a particular thought increases its probability of occurring. Consequently, it is postulated that continued and consistent positive thinking would result in the proliferation of positive events for the person with such thoughts.
Unfortunately, people do not always focus on thinking a particular way and often times will concentrate on thoughts culminating from fear, worry or concern. Under the theory of the law of attraction, these consistent negative thoughts result in a greater chance of those negative events actually occurring.
Consequently there is a need for a method of reminding people to consider their thoughts at regular intervals as a way of training them to initiate consistent positive thinking or thought processes, thereby resulting in the increased probability of the occurrence of those positive events.